


As Shrike to the Thorn

by HeartArtemisHunter133



Category: Hozier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Healing, Hozier, Hurt, Misgendering, Nonbinary, Other, Transmasculine, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartArtemisHunter133/pseuds/HeartArtemisHunter133
Summary: Artemis was trying to move past their most recent heartache, and moving home. Somewhere they never wanted to be again, but here they were in an old familiar bedroom that somehow didn't feel at all like home. At least they have music to help. And maybe something more in time.





	1. Prologue

Artemis was leaned back in their old bedroom in the house they grew up in. The horses running around them on the walls used to be a comfort but seeing them now was... heartbreaking to say the least. They never wanted to come back here. They didn't want to be moving back in with their father who couldn't be bothered with _pronouns_ and _preferred_ names. At least where they had been... their name choice and pronouns were respected.

Every time they went anywhere now they were immediately called _she _or _my daughter. _It was infuriating. Over the past few days, they had to move back to their hometown, they couldn't stand being in that house anymore... the one they had shared with their lover and best friend. And having had their heart slowly broken over the past few months... it was killing them.

They sighed as memories flooded back as their former fiance delivered the words that broke their heart. "_I'm sorry, Artie, but we aren't comfortable with you moving in with us._" They rolled onto their side gripping their hair, tugging it lightly as tears started falling down their cheeks. _Stop thinking about it, stop it. It'll go away if you _**just STOP THINKING! **their mind screamed at them furiously. 

They had had a mental breakdown after a long day and a fight with a roommate they also lived with. Their fiance, themself and a few friends were set to move into an apartment, not even a month away. And ... now it was gone. All the people Artemis had trusted so full-heartedly, who had seemed so supportive, that they were trying to improve for... seemed to have judged them on a breakdown. All three of them.

Artemis sobbed in defeat as they pulled open Spotify, putting on some Hozier, hoping to listen to his voice, just to forget. Even for a little while. _Even just for a little while, let me not feel alone._

It seemed to do the trick for now. They sighed and took off their clothes laying back and closing their eyes. Just for now, they didn't feel as alone as they did before.

-_-_-_-

Artemis was listening to a few interviews with Hozier, his voice quickly becoming their constant companion. They were scrolling down their phone and chuckled seeing an ad to go to Ireland for $160. _As if I or my father could afford that. _they mused thinking about how amazing it would be to see Ireland. One of the many reasons they loved Andrew's voice was simply because of his accent. They had always loved the idea of going to Ireland even before discovering his music. It drew them out towards them and they wanted nothing more than to be right there.

They leaned down out of their room. "HEY DAD! Wanna go to Ireland?" they asked with a bittersweet laugh.

"Yeah sure when we going?" their dad called back. 

"Maybe someday," they shouted back and closed the door with a sigh leaning back onto their bed. "Maybe."

Switching to another interview hearing him talk about how he was unlucky in love, Artemis couldn't help but connect on that. The trust they had, had been crushed and while they still spoke to their ex, they were still close friends, it was shattered and Artie didn't think there was any way to fix it.

They ruffled their short fluffy brown hair. Filling out job applications for their hometown, feeling more and more dread filling their heart. Finally, they set aside the applications taking a deep breath and looked in the mirror next to the bed seeing just how exhausted they looked. 

Groaning they stood up deciding to get some fresh air and walk. As soon as they got downstairs their father was there. "Hey, kid, want to go out to the horse farm?" he asked. It hadn't even been a full week since they got back 'home' but... for some reason going out to the farm where their dad worked as a landscaper for his cousin, it didn't sound too horrible.

That and they liked horses enough to pet some. Their dad had been talking this place up for months, so there was no harm in going. At least they hoped. There was a flash in their mind remembering how big horses are and how much it hurt to get kicked.

_They'll be in stalls and pens. It's fine. _they assured themself, as they headed back up getting dressed.

It wasn't too long before they were standing by a pen with miniature horses, cautious as they pet them, trying to stay out of the way as much as possible. One of the stable hands had started talking with them, offering to help them out with getting over the fear they had of horses.

That led to the moment now where Artemis was guiding one of the horses the stable hand owned to its outdoor pen. Being so small they couldn't imagine leading the other horse. The one they were already leading towered over them. The other, a tall Belgian draft horse, was far larger, far bulkier. "Maybe if you come down tomorrow I'll be able to help you get up on her and we can have a small riding session." the stablehand suggested. 

Artemis's initial instinct was to say no, but after a moment, they nodded. "Yeah... I think I would like that," they admitted taking a deep breath.

The stable hand smiled and nodded, "Then we'll do it tomorrow."

_Maybe its time to face all those fears and learn how to let loose._


	2. Chapter One

Artemis was on the back of the Belgian draft horse, now known as Peaches. Granted it was terrifying. The horse seemed to be almost twice the height of its rider. Artemis sighed, urging the horse forward sighing contently. It wasn't so scary, granted the horse was on a lead but it was a start. Eventually, Sam took off the lead letting Artemis take control. breathing slowly as they rode the large creature. As they got used to it a free feeling started to blossom in their chest. They took their time riding and getting used to... being up high for once. And moving. The moving was a bit harder to get used to.

By the time Artemis felt at home, it was time to dismount, which was a whole new struggle for the five-foot-one rider. They were almost certain they'd land on their ass, but thankfully didn't, thanks to Sam's help.

Artemis helped Sam with the horse best they could which mostly consisted of petting Peaches. 

Before long Artie was headed back to the house they now lived at with their dad, sighing softly, everything was going to take time. But they at least had a little relief, one fear at a time. Build trust back up with the world. _Yes just to have it ripped away again._ An intrusive thought pressed like a hot iron rod in their mind. They forced it out swallowing and took a deep breath. _No. I won't let it happen again._

-_-_-_-

A week passed. Artemis was settled in their bedroom, trying to keep their mind off the world music playing as they relaxed. Hozier's melodic voice filled their room keeping them from feeling too alone as their dog huffed next to them. The dog was a beagle, looking at their owner in exhaustion. "Don't look at me like that, fluff butt." Artie sighed closing the laptop and yawned looking over at the dog, Dixie. "You don't get to be judgy. You lick your own ass." they scoffed and got up stretching, heading for the door. Before they reached the door the dog not so gracefully faceplanted into the door with a loud thump. "You are not a bright dog." They sighed and shook their head heading downstairs at last.

They ruffled their hair gently, a few days ago they decided to start going back to long hair, maybe it was time to go back to long hair after years. As they made their morning meal they sighed slightly noticing an envelope on the counter from their dad's cousin who owned the farm addressed to them.

They cringed a bit at the liberal use of female pronouns but sighed, it was work and boy did it pay well. Maybe work there for a while and then maybe go to Ireland and get away from this mess for a bit.

They took a bite of their food before calling the number to accept the job offer.

-_-_-_-

It wasn't easy work, to say the least, but as time went on, Artie found themself starting to enjoy it, along with getting to ride the horses more often. They still spoke to their ex-fiance. They still loved them, and they were still good friends. It was still painful and heartbreaking. But Artemis managed to find new friends as well through the heartbreak. 

A few days after working at the farm they froze staring at a group chat they were in with their ex-fiance. Engagement rings. The caption obviously wasn't meant to be for them to see but it hurt never the less. 

_Ethan and I like these ones._

Rage immediately boiled up, hurting. They wanted to comment... they wanted to tell them to suck a dick, to fuck themself, to just go away, everything. But they didn't. Artie backed out feeling sick to their stomach and angry. Furious. So they took it out on the barn. Working hard on making it spotless.

After they did and had blisters on their hands, they sat down roughly before turning to their new friends, telling them how replaced and helpless they felt in the moment. It didn't feel like they had meant anything to start with. They knew Ethan. And their ex-fiance was already moving on with their other partner it seemed without care to how their own relationship ended.

All the pain in their chest and heart bubbled up and they doubled over sobbing desperately, shaking. Everything hurt. Everything was wrong. And they were lost.

They ended up talking to their ex-fiance, telling them how they felt, making the rift worse it seemed. But now they were sighing softly ruffling their hair, praying they could go on their trip before too much longer. They needed space to think.


	3. Chapter Two

It took months. But Artemis was ready at last to get away. They still talked with their ex, writing and stuff, trying not to let them that far in again. But now they were ready to get away. Telling most of their friends and the people closest to them what they were doing.

When they held their passport in hand they felt a burden lift. It was almost time to escape. To run away.

They took a deep breath now as they packed their bags, listening to Shrike, humming to it.

They were taking one suitcase. All of their toiletries neatly packed. They would be okay. They warned their boss theyd be gone for an extended vacation which he understood. Their flight left at midnight.

They sighed heading downstairs and out the door to where their dad waited.

-_-_-_-

They groaned as they got off the plane rubbing their eyes. They had slept. But it was not a deep sleep. They wanted to get to their airbnb and rest. Their lyft was waiting for them and they sighed walking over.

"Clover?" The driver asked, they merely nodded gritting their teeth at their legal name. "Let me help you then. You're headed to Wicklow? Are you sure you wouldn't want to stay in Dublin?"

"I want to see if I can get inspired." They shrugged, their midwest accent loud and clear.

The driver shrugged and got in after sliding their bag into the trunk and they got in laying their head back.

Somehow they managed to stay awake the whole way to their AirBnB. It was a quaint farm cottage. Not too close to town, just right for their purpose. It hadn't cost much, but it was nice. The lister even offered to have coffee grounds and tea in stock for them which they appreciated. They dragged their things inside and went up to their room before crashing hard on the bed, not even bothering to get undressed, just left their glasses on the nightstand.

-_-_-_-

The next day Artemis groaned their hair sticking up all over. Their hair was long enough now to go in a very short ponytail. Their waves of brownish-red flopping over. They headed downstairs to make coffee deciding that they should start exploring Ireland. It may not have been the most exciting location in Ireland but Andrew Hozier was from the area. Maybe it'd be good to get an idea of what inspired him.

They made their coffee and sat down looking out the window at the forest and the green hills humming softly. It was beautiful, breathtaking and something in Artemis's chest stirred, as if waking up for the first time in years. They didn't get too hopeful, but smiled to themself, loving the feeling of something other than heartbreak. This was by far the best choice they had made for themself in the past few years.

They glanced at their phone, messaging their parents that they arrived safely along with their best friend. They saw the message from their ex, simply saying have a good trip. They merely answered with a simple, _I already am_ before shutting off the screen and watched the world outside.

They didn't know how long they sat there, watching the world, humming softly as a song played in their head as they enjoyed the view. Before long their cup was empty and they stood going to get ready to go outside to town. They needed more than just coffee. They needed solid food.

They got up getting dressed and showered before calling a lyft to go into town to a cafe.

-_-_-_-

The cafe was a madhouse. Artie groaned softly as they finally got their food and drink heading toward one of the few tables not occupied. Almost halfway there a chair abruptly slid out and a man stood up.

Out of pure surprise Artie jerked back stubbing their foot grunting.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I didnt notice you there-" a somewhat familiar voice commented as Artemis righted themself.

"It's fine. I'm fine." They lied, wanting to massage their toes desperately. What they had yet to notice was that their drinkwas slightly spilled on them.

"Your drink isn't." he commented and knelt down a bit. "At least let me replace it."

Artemis sighed looking up at the man now, almost jumping back. His green eyes looked fairly determined and all Artie could manage was a brief nod, and watched him walk away to the counter. All 6 foot 5 inches of him.

He returned and offered the drink that they took carefully. "Why don't you sit and join me?" He offered, now having another coffee of his own.

"Uh... sure." They said shakily and sat down, trying not to stare.

They were silent for a moment, the two of them awkwardly sitting together before Artemis's stomach so rudely interrupted with a growl. "I'm gonna eat." They commented pulling out their muffin.

"You do that." He said just as quickly and awkwardly.

After a few bites of muffin, and probably not at all looking attractive while doing so they swallowed and sipped their tea. "... I'm Artemis." They commented at last.

"Oh ehm... I'm Andrew." He replied. Artemis immediately fought the urge to say 'I know'. Artie had no idea that their trip was at the same time Andy wasn't touring.

"It...it's nice to meet you." They managed without sounding too tongue tied.

"What brought you out here?" He asked before looking down sharply somewhat embarrassed.

"Someone important gets inspired out here. I've been having a rough few months, so I figured it would be best if I got out of the U.S. and see what inspired him." They hummed softly, finishing half of the large muffin, and wrapped it to take back for later.

"Well if you'd like I could show you around a bit." He said without missing a beat.

Artie had been mid sip and almost choked. "Oh god are you alright?"

"Its too early for this." Artie groaned wiping their mouth a bit and looked up at him. "I'd love that, but it just surprised me. I figured you'd have things you would need to do." They added noticing his surprised look.

He gaped a bit, "Ehm.. I do but... ehm... I..."

"You want to get out and procrastinate?" They offered, only getting a nod in response.


	4. Chapter Three

Andrew ended up showing Artemis around most of the day. Granted the whole time they were a bit distracted. They couldn't help but wonder if somehow someone set it up. They took a deep breath and sighed as they walked over a bridge. "Are you okay, Artemis?" he asked turning to look down at them as they leaned on the wall of the bridge closing their eyes. 

"I'm fine. Just overthinking," they assured, running a hand through their auburn waves timidly. He stepped closer and leaned next to them, hands in his pockets as he nodded patiently. "I'm going to be honest, I know exactly who you are so it blindsided me when you offered to hang out." They stated and glanced at him. 

He had his hair pulled back in a bun, wearing a flannel over a t-shirt and under a denim jacket. He looked really good, which didn't surprise them at all.

He was fidgeting with his own hair. "Well... ehm..." he mumbled thinking over his next few words, "I figured you would... ehm... like a chance to see things with-"

"I do. I just wanted to be upfront and say I know who you are. And you're the reason I came here. Well. Kind of. I have my own reasons for being here..." They stuttered rambling a bit, before pulling themself out of it. "So show me what inspires you?" they requested, "Not tourist stops you think I'd like." they said, "I'll have time for that later." they smiled.

He paused looking at them before nodding slowly. "Deal. Only if you'll tell me about what inspires you. And what led you here besides my music." he offered.

They took a deep breath. "Jeez, trying to unlock my tragic backstory on day one." they teased, making him immediately try to backtrack. "Relax. Hang out with me more than one day and I'll tell you. I don't want to ruin your mood." They assured and straightened up to walk. "Lead the way, bog man," they added with a smirk.

He blinked for a moment before following seeming a bit stunned by the nickname they so casually tossed his way.

-_-_-_-

Artemis groaned as they sat on a bench, feet throbbing as Andrew leaned back on the bench next to them. "So you haven't told me what inspires you," he commented and looked at them, green eyes sparkling a bit.

"It's going to sound silly. But Ireland. I've never been here but I've always wanted to go simply because I fell in love with the language and stories of the people. The history. Everything." they mused, "Particularly folklore and stuff like that." they sighed and pulled their hair back enough into a half ponytail. "Then I got hooked on your music, got in the mood to make some changes and hurried up and got started saving to come here." They summarized leaving out their broken engagement. "And so far I think it's helped to come here. I'm starting to feel more alive than I have in ages," they confessed.

Andrew smiled a bit nodding, "Interesting..." he smiled slightly, "And you just so happened to end up in the town I live in..." he hummed.

"I just picked the one with the most rural landscape. Maybe I'd find a horse for sale to take home." they smirked. "I work with horses back home," they shrugged clarifying. 

He smiled, "I wouldn't have pegged you as a horse girl-"

"Person. I'm... I'm nonbinary." they added sharply and quickly, before freezing up. "Sorry, I'm just-"

"Its okay. I assumed." he assured quickly, "Ehm... Horse person then... you don't look like it."

They sighed glancing at him, "No. I'm just... I just got back into it. Is it the fact I'm short or the fact I'm not wearing boots?" they asked curiously, fighting the yawn inching its way up their chest. They weren't ready to leave off.

"Ehm... no, you just... didn't... ehm..." he paused, "You don't have the best balance." He finally pointed out making them laugh.

"I'm a lot better on horseback and in a barn than I appear." they assured, "I haven't gotten kicked recently." 

They sighed softly as the yawn they had been holding back slowly came to the surface. 

"Tired?" he questioned, "Too bad the night's still young."

Artie chuckled, "I am tired. Doesn't mean I want to stop spending time with you." they commented covering their mouth as they were nearly interrupted again. "But I may have to. Thank you for the first full day in Ireland," they commented at last.

"Can I drive you home at least?" he offered.

They looked over at him, "... you could have been driving us around instead of walking?"

He paused, "I didn't think that out. I thought you'd just want to see the tourist-y places." 

Artemis shook their head and smiled, "Sure you can drive me to the place I'm staying..." they sighed, slowly standing up again.

"And your phone number," he commented.

They looked at him momentarily confused.

"I... ehm. I want to unlock that tragic backstory," he commented a small smile growing on his lips as they chuckled.

"If you're sure." they hummed, "I'll put it in your phone while you drive."

Just barely out of view Andrew's smile grew and he got to his feet quickly. "Deal."


	5. Chapter Four

Artie sank into the bed with a groan and a yawn. They checked their phone in the dark room, not the best thing for their eyes but they didn't really mind anymore. At last, they turned to Instagram reaching out to one of their friends in the group sighing softly, wondering if they should tell them.

**Artie:** So I met a guy.

**Beamomentssilence:** GET IT. TELL.

Artie chuckled to themself a bit before continuing.

**Artie**: He's really tall and lanky.

**Beamomentssilence:** AH! Like our boy is he cute?

**Artie:** Yeah he's really cute. Clumsy but cute. He made me stub my toes at the cafe.

**Beamomentssilence: **Its destiny, I'm calling it. It's destiny. You're going to move to Ireland with the guy.

**Artie:** lol nah i mean i would love to but i don't know if it'll get that serious at best it'll probably be a fling. If that. He has yet to text me anyway.

**Beamomentssilence:** You don't know that!

They shook their head. 

**Artie:** If it gets serious, I'll let you know right away.

**Beamomentssilence: **Fineeeee have a good night.

Artie sighed and shut off their phone's screen sighing softly as they put it on the charger and rolled over ready to get some sleep when it buzzed and they groaned rolling over to check it once more.

[Unknown Number]

_It's Andrew, I just wanted to say I had a good day. If you want we could go into Dublin to a concert tomorrow if you want. To make up for making you walk everywhere today._

They couldn't help but smile simply responding with:

_Fine. But you're buying the food and tickets. :)_

Just as they were about to turn off the screen he responded.

[Andrew]

_Let me know when you wake up. Sleep well, Artemis._

They yawned and got comfortable, ready to crash now that they had been completely worn out. Not that they truly minded now.

-_-_-_-

The next morning Artie got up, and messaged Andrew before heading to take a bath and drink some tea to wake up slowly in a tub of warm water leaning their head back. They were intending on relaxing for at least a bit. Until their phone went off.

[Andrew]

_I'll head over in about an hour then._

They groaned and replied.

_Okay then. What concert are we going to?_

[Andrew]

_Its a surprise._

Artie rolled their eyes, and set their phone down dunking themself under the water and started washing up, deciding it'd be better to hurry up.

They were soon drying off their tossled waves and groaned wrapped up in a fluffy towel. 

**Artie: **So he asked me to go to a concert.

**Beamomentssilence: **DATE DATE DATE DATE. SEND ME PICTURES. I AM LIVING FOR THIS FLING OR WHATEVER IT IS. ITS DESTINY.

**Artie: **Don't get too excited. I'll take selfies. I'm not dragging him into it to cause you to scream more.

**Beamomentssilence: **Fine but details later.

**Artie: **Deal.

They sighed getting on the one dress they did pack, which was just an old red flannel they repurposed. It had been far too big and hadn't sold in years so when the store they had worked out was going to throw it out, they snatched it up, turning it into a halter dress. 

They sighed slipping on black converse, after putting on black fishnets. They quickly did their makeup, something they rarely did. They sighed finally fluffing up their hair just a bit and pulled on a black denim jacket. They took a picture and sent it to their group chat they had.

**Artie: **Got a hot irish date. Didn't wanna look like i'm trying too much.

They threw on a lace choker just to top it off. 

Seeing them on a normal day, most people thought that they just didn't know anything about fashion or how to look decent. Artie had worked at a formal wear shop for years, and knew how to clean up, when they wanted to.

They felt their phone going off like crazy but a knock on the door got their attention. They put their phone in the pocket of the dress, heading to the door. 

Andrew stood there, looking a bit more casual but just as nice. "Oh ehm... I wasn't expecting... you look great." he stuttered looking genuinely surprised. 

They smirked, "I was almost done. Come on in." They urged opening the door further.

He awkwardly ducked in, being taller than the frame. They walked back to the bathroom and put in some black earrings along with changing to black gauges. "I'm still curious about what concert we're going to." Artie commented as Andrew watched them dumbly as they touched up their black matte lipstick.

"Ehm...oh... no I can't tell you." he answered firmly but smiled, "But I do hope you'll enjoy it."

They chuckled, "I usually enjoy music no matter what."

He smiled, "Good, good." he said quickly looking down when they turned to look at him, pretending he hadn't been staring. "Good. Ehm I was thinking we could head in, do some sight seeing and then dinner before the show?" he asked.

They smiled, "Sounds like a good time." _More like a date but I'm not complaining._

He smiled as they put what they needed for touch ups in a bag and slipped it into their jacket along with their wallet, walking towards him. "I'm ready to go when you are."

He smiled heading for the door as they grabbed the key to the cottage, following him out the door to his car.


	6. Chapter Five

Artie was having a great time with Andrew. It was a bit awkward when he got recognized but they shuffled off to a store quietly and let the other fans have their chance with him. They ended up doing some shopping as well. They did check their phone, seeing their friends praising their outfit choice. They beamed and took a selfie in the shop to send to the group just happy to get some good lighting before heading out to join Andrew again.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked for a picture yet," he commented lightly, not at all concerned.

"I will eventually. I've just been enjoying the day. And the shops." they confessed holding a good-sized bag of goodies to take home.

He smiled a bit, "That's fair I guess. Would you like to put those in the car before we go get some food?" he asked, earning a small nod from them.

"I think that'd be a good idea." they mused humming softly, following him back to the car.

As the day wore on, fewer people approached them, mostly letting the pair enjoy their day out. Artie felt themself relaxing and talking more and more about their personal life, keeping out of the dramatic parts. Andrew seemed interested at least, even when they talked about their job, and the horses. "I've always wanted to learn to ride," he commented.

"Well if you ever come to Nebraska... stop by. I'd be happy to teach you to ride," they half-joked.

"Maybe I will then," he replied, his green eyes focused on their grey-blue eyes. They looked away smiling awkwardly, not super okay with eye contact but liking his gaze on them.

"We should hurry so we can get to the venue." he mentioned after a moment, seeming unsure of how to proceed.

Artemis cringed internally hoping he didn't take their glance away as rejection.

They stood slowly adjusting their jacket before biting their lip, "Mind if I put my jacket in your car?"

He shook his head, "I don't mind at all. It's on the way."

-_-_-_-

The venue was packed and Artie managed a few more pictures before the show started. They smiled taking a picture with Andrew right behind them. "Do you want that picture now?" he asked leaning down to be heard over the crowd.

They smiled, "Sure." They pulled up their camera instead of the one on instagram and smiled as he leaned over resting his head on their shoulder, practically bending himself in half.

"Oh my god how does that not hurt your back?" they asked after snapping the photo.

"I duck through doorways on an everyday basis." he shrugged before grabbing their hand and pulled them closer to the stage as the band started playing. Artie smiled following without much urging heart fluttering a bit happily. When they got closer, Andrew didn't let go of their hand.

It didn't mean much, maybe he didn't realize. Or didn't want to lose them in the crowd. But they savored it, not daring to squeeze or let go.

-_-_-_-

After the show Andrew pulled them out onto the street. They were a bit tipsy but laughing happily, a bit high from the energy inside and smiled up at him. "Thank you for the awesome night," they murmured, eyes soft and focused completely on him. He smiled back.

"Ehm... I have one more thing I want to do with you if that's okay," he said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Oh! Well... lead the way then," Artie laughed, breathing calming down as they looked up at him, mind still a bit foggy from the adrenaline high they were coming off of.

Andrew just smiled and dragged them back to the car, making them laugh happily.  
  


They were in the countryside and Andrew pulled over and got out, grabbing a blanket. Artie slipped out of the car, getting up slowly following him into a field where he laid down the blanket and sat down. "What's this, Andrew?" they questioned softly as they folded their dress to cover their thighs as they sat next to him.

"Lay down," he said just before he laid down and looked up.

They gave him a funny look but did as they were told, yawning a bit but laid down, looking up, seeing the sky full and glowing with stars. They smiled and stared in awe. "Its beautiful," they breathed, not realizing that Andrew's hand had encapsulated their much smaller hand right away. When they did they squeezed gently, glancing over at him to see him looking at them before quickly looking back up at the sky, pretending like they hadn't just caught him staring.

They turned their eyes back up to the sky, relaxing and enjoying the quiet and the remainder of their buzz.

They couldn't tell you when their eyes managed to flutter shut. Andrew smiled seeing them drifting slowly, just enjoying the silence with this new person who managed to catch his attention.


	7. Chapter Six

They groaned softly as they yawned waking up in the morning to sunlight streaming through the window, curled up in several pillows and blankets and still in last night's outfit.

They were about to roll over and go back to sleep when they heard music and singing. It was Andrew, but... they didnt recognize the song at all.

Then they realized, they weren't at their cottage. They sat straight up and looked around gasping. The whole room smelled like him, not that it was a bad thing.

They groaned and got out of bed, fixing their hair and what remained of their make up, which concluded in just removing it, as they went. They stopped in a bathroom to wash their face before finding Andrew playing and singing a bit.

They stood in the door way, watching him silently. He wasn't as awkward when he performed and seeing him so in tune was... amazing.

He glanced up and jumped, "Oh god I didn't hear you-"

They smiled and walked over, sitting down. "Sorry I walk softly. I also wasnt expecting to wake up in your bedroom..." they looked at him waiting for him to explain. They didn't think they drank that much the night before.

"Oh... ehm... you fell asleep and I didnt want to wake you up... so ehm... I just..." he stuttered a bit immediately knowing what Artie was implying.

"Decided to let me crash at your place?" The supplied.

"Yeah." He said looking down. "I put your phone on the charger by the way."

They glanced over and gently took it off turning it back on. "Thank you... I should probably head back though. I'm sure you're sick of me," they chuckled.

"Not at all... but ehm... if you'd like maybe we can do something like that again... how long are you going to be in Ireland?" He questioned.

They grabbed their jacket and bag of goodies. "I planned to stay for two weeks." They commented, brushing back their unruly red locks that were still disheveled from sleep.

"I'll text you then, Artemis." He smiled as they called themself a lyft, not wanting to drag Andy away from his song writing.

Before they slipped out the door they smiled, "It sounds amazing by the way. Whatever song you're working on."

He looked up a bit surprised but smiled as they closed the door gently behind them.

-_-_-_-

Artie collapsed on their bed after stripping out of their dress groaning softly as they stretched. They were already regretting leaving Andrew's house.

They rolled over and opened their instagram to see the worried messages from their friends asking what happened.

**Artie:** im fine. It wasnt a big deal. I just... ended up falling asleep and he let me stay at his place.

**Beamomentssilence: **Oh my god spill. TELL US EVERYTHING.

**Artie: **theres nothing to spill?? He just took me stargazing after the concert and i fell asleep.

**Beamomentssilence: **but then how did you get to his place??

**Artie: **well i assume he drove us... but... oh my god he probably had to carry my fat ass oh god

**Rema: **1\. You are not fat. 2. Thats a good sign!

**Beamomentssilence: **HES INTO YOU. GET IT. HAVE A FLING. DO A SEXYTIME.

Artie sighed reading the messages before smiling softly.

**Artie:** he does want to take me on another date.

**Beamomentssilence:** do it. Also i want to see a picture of you next to him like you promised.

They sighed uploading the picture of them next to Andy's chest. Resisting the urge to show who their date was.

**Beamomentssilence: **YOURE DATING A TREE. CLIMB THE TREE.

They couldnt help but laugh a bit ruffling their hair before going to the bathroom to wash up.

**Artie: **maybe i will? Who knows!

**Rema:** Do it. When are you going to have the chance to fuck an irish guy again. Youre on vacation! Enjoy it if you want!

**Artie: **depends if he wants me to climb him.

They relaxed in the tub humming, chatting with them tapering off into obscure conversation like it always did.

[Andrew]

_Dinner at my place tonight? If you want._

They smiled softly before responsing to his text.

_If you insist. Did you have something in mind?_

[Andrew]

_Pizza?_

They couldnt help laughing a bit to themself.

_Sounds good to me._


	8. Chapter Seven

Artie had tidied up their cottage they rented, getting a bit more settled, enjoying the quiet after a busy two days with Andrew.

Suddenly their phone blew up with notifications from instagram and the groupchat and they checked it in a panic.

**Beamomentssilence:** ARTIE WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU WERE DATING ANDREW?! HOW DARE YOU IM OFFENDED. LIKE IM HAPPY FOR YOU BUT COME ON.

**Rema:** They probably wanted to protect his privacy?

**Sunshine: **Artie still could have told us. Im not mad im just sad we found out through a picture.

**Beamomentssilence: **IM A LIL MAD. but also Artie looks really happy.

**Artie: **what picture?

The chat was silent before four copies of the same picture popped up.

Artie in the picture was holding Andy's hand as they were pulled onto the street. Both of them smiling and happy with the adrenaline of the show inside and the few drinks they had had.

It wasnt a bad picture. It was actually a very good picture. But the feeling that someone had captured such a high emotion moment... and thats how their friends found out... it made them sick to their stomach.

**Artie:** im sorry i didnt tell you guys sooner. I just didnt know if it was really a date at the time and i wanted to protect his privacy at least a little bit.

**Rema: **its okay Artie. I understand not wanting him to be outed.

**Beamomentssilence: **i guess i get that. But still wish you would have told us.

**Artie: **im sorry.

**Sunshine: **its all good. But you know you have to tell us ofif hes as big as we think. Also try to make it work if he does. Living in different countriws may be hard but you gotta try.

**Beamomentssilence: **yeah. Still climb the tree if you get the chance though.

They smiled softly talking abit more about their night and the date before realizing the time.

**Artie: **oh shit. I gotta go. He wants to have another date tonight so... ill message later.

They quickly got dressed sighing softly as they put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, hoping they didnt look too casual.

[Andrew]

_Would you like a ride over or are you getting a lyft?_

They smiled.

_I can get a lyft. Ill be there in about thirty minutes._

They slipped on their shoes as they waited for their lyft, pulling their short red hair up into a half ponytail again.

-_-_-_-

Artemis knocked on the door and there was shuffling beyond the door before it opened to reveal Andy with his hair tied back.

He smiled, "I just ordered the pizza," he mentioned as he ushered them in.

They smiled, "What kind?" They asked, curious as to what he thought they liked.

"I ordered a cheese pizza and a garden one with beef." He said awkwardly, giving them a shy smile.

"I do love cheese pizza." They admitted, slipping off their shoes by the door making them shrink about an inch.

Andy led them into his living room where he had pulled out a mess of blankets and pillows, with a comfortable looking air mattress. "I figured a lazy movie night may be enjoyable." Andrew said sounding a bit more confident now after the amazing day before.

They looked at him with a small smile. "Oh um... I don't know if you knew but... there was a picture of us taken yesterday in the street after the concert."

"Oh ehm... does... that bother you?" He asked looking a bit concerned.

They shook their head. "Not really. I just wanted to know if its okay with you that everyone knows we're... kind of dating? Not officially or anything, I just... want to make sure that we're both comfortable. I was trying yesterday not to invade your personal privacy."

He smiled and stepped closer gently catching their hand. "I figured we would get caught. But I had a great time. And honestly... I don't mind people knowing. Maybe eventually we can get to officially dating." He offered, brushing a calloused thumb over the back of their hand gently.

They smiled softly, looking back up at him. "Then... Let's have a good night." They suggested, resisting the urge to hug him.

Before too long they had both been able to eat their fill of pizza, and were leaning on each other watching a sappy romance movie on netflix.

Andy looped his arm around their shoulder loosely trying his best to be casual, and failing miserably.

Elwood was curled up on the other end of the couch looking comfortable.

Artemis smiled to themself and cuddled up closer to Andrew, not caring if they were obvious. They had a chance to cuddle on him and by god they were going to take it.

Before too long they had slipped onto the airmattress, using the pillows and sofa to suplort themselves as they watched and laughed, "Okay after this one we have to watch _Moulin Rouge._" They bargained.

"Deal."

As the movie started Artie hesitated but put their head on his chest and wrapped their arm around his thin frame, getting comfy.

He was surprised but smiled pulling a blanket up around the two of them as the sun set, starting to leave them in darkness.

Halfway through the movie he moved them, hesitantly, with their legs over his, leaving it up to them if they wanted to stay.

Artemis couldn't help the growing blush, feeling his hand move their legs. Even through the fabric there was a bit of a thrill. They leaned closer smiling and hiding their face against his chest.

"Was that okay?" He asked quietly, hoping it wasn't overstepping.

"Yes... yeah. I just..." they said letting the thought drift off.

They could feel a soft rumbling laugh from and chest and he pulled them closer, nuzzling their soft locks. "Good," he murmured, "the last thing I would want is you upset with me."

They smiled, and looked back at the screen cuddling into his side. Elwood eventually moved and took up the couch yawning.

As the movie reached the end, Artemis sighed comfy against him. "Do you want to stay the night? We could watch another or..." he drifted off as they looked up at him.

"If you're fine with me staying over again." They answered, arms still around him.

He pulled them closer, "I would love it if you stayed."


	9. Chapter Eight

As they watched another movie, Andrew kept them comfortably close, occassionally, affectionately, nuzzling their soft hair that they pulled out of the small ponytail they had worn.

He rubbed along their thigh gently, no ulterior motives, just light contact, even though they couldn't help but think about how those fingers would feel on their skin. With that thought in their mind they couldn't help but press their face into his shoulder willing the thought away.

"Are you all right, Artie?" He asked in the silence since he was trying to pick another movie.

"I'm okay." They promised softly, "Just thinking about things."

He smiled softly. "I'm sure you and I have been thinking about the same things," he teased softly his lips pressing to the top of their head. "And I want to... but I'd rather let things start slow," he whispered, "as important as sex is in life... I would rather take my time getting there."

Hearing him say it was a comfort and they let out a relieved sigh, and looked up at him. "Thank you," they whispered, sounding genuine. They were aching because all they could think about was how they knew they weren't quite ready for that. Even with Andrew.

He cupped their cheek, removing his hand from their thigh by doing so, petting their cheek softly. "Whats the matter?" He asked gently even in the soft glow of the TV he could see that they weren't okay.

They leaned into his hand closing their eyes. "I'm happy you arent rushing me. I know I'm not ready. I'm just about ready but..." they hid against his hand, holding it to their face not wanting him to see the tears in their eyes.

"Its okay," Andy whispered, "You don't have to talk about it if you're not ready." His other arm merely pulled them closer as he rocked them slightly, kissing their head softly.

"People don't just flit off to foriegn countries just for fun when they need a change..." he whispered, "but I'm not going to push." He breathed and kiss their head softly once more, instead of another movie he put on music, letting them relax and silently cry.

-_-_-_-

The next morning, they both woke up slowly despite Elwood's whines to go out. Fully clothed and tangled with each other, they both groaned and slowly sat up groaning. "I'm coming, I'm coming, El..." Andy grunted and Artie flailed sightly as they tried to untangle themself from him.

Finally he got up and let the dog out, going to the kitchen to make coffee.

Artie groaned checking their phone and messaged the group.

**Artie: **So he saw me cry last night because i had an emotional reaction to being told he wantrd to wait to go further.

**Beamomentssilence: **oh no are you okay? What happened?

**Artie: **just suddenly realized i wasnt ready to go further than cuddling.

**Rema: **im sure hes not going to hold it against you. And he told you what hes expecting.

**Sunshine: **agreed. And obviously he didnt kick you out.

Artie smiled at their phone softly before tucking it away as Andy stepped into the room holding two cups of coffee. "I just assumed you liked really sweet and milky coffee," he said as they took the mug. "Judging by your order at the cafe," he said warmly sitting down with them again as they yawned before sipping the coffee and hummed softly.

"I do." They sighed softly and rubbed their eyes, waking up slowly.

They drank their coffee in silence, the two of them just enjoying the momentary silence.

The air grew a bit heavier, but Andrew looked them over, taking in their slightly red eyes from the night before, and their messy hair from sleep that they had yet to fix.

Their grey blue eyes looked back at him as they yawned. "Something on my face?"

He smirked, "Just trying to pick where I would like to kiss first."

They laughed, and set their empty cup aside to crawl closer, leaning on his shoulder. "You're a terrible liar."

"I was trying to flirt!" He said defensively before breaking into laughter. He looked at them fondly, "You know... when you're ready to talk... I'll be here to listen." He whispered kissing their head softly.

"I know... I just don't know if I'm ready yet." Artie whispered.

"I understand. No rush." He whispered, wrapping his long arm around their shoulders.


	10. Chapter Nine

Andrew let Artie spend the day being lazy, curled up on the sofa as he wrote his music, petting Elwood and messaging their friends. It was so domestic it felt... normal. It was simple and very... pleasant. Something familiar and good to have. 

They sighed messaging their mother and father letting them know about the picture, though Artie's mother was supportive, their father's reaction was to merely say 'why do I care about your fling'. They sighed and leaned their head back and sighed softly before messaging their best friend. 

Their best friend was much more supportive, and understanding with the surprise before asking...

_Are you going to tell S?_

Artemis froze and took a deep breath before answering. 

_I don't know if i want them to know. If they ask then I won't lie._

Artie leaned their head back and looked over at Andrew as he wrote and played toying with everything. 

They wanted to tell him. They wanted to tell him everything but it just didn't seem like a good idea. Or the right time... yet at least. They didn't want to see that look of pity... or anger... or just... indifference... in his eyes... on his face. They didn't have trouble admitting it now. S had broken them but still, fit into their heart in the worst and best ways. This trip was supposed to help them piece themself back together.

As much as it was, Artemis knew they were also setting themself back up for heartbreak. They knew it. They could feel it. One interview he did surged back into their mind violently.

_"I probably wouldn't have written as many songs if I was lucky in love and therefore had the right to give people advice," _he had said in the interview. _"I throw my heart under buses to see what it looks like afterwards, then I write songs about it."_

They covered their mouth feeling sick to their stomach, groaning softly. Elwood looked at them licking their hand softly whining when he stopped receiving pets. 

"-rtie? Artemis?" Andrew's voice asked gently tugging them out of their head. He was kneeling in front of them, not touching them, something they were grateful for. As they pulled themself back together he looked relieved and smiled softly. "You okay? Do you need some painkillers? Or water?" he asked gently, trying not to overwhelm them.

They sighed and leaned off the couch wrapping him in a tight hug that he accepted quickly, wrapping himself around them firmly, nuzzling their shoulder gently as they hid their face. "Sorry, my head just got loud," they whispered to him.

"That's okay... I understand," he whispered back, before cupping their cheek once they pulled back. He looked them over as they tried to keep from looking directly in his jade eyes, "Artie... may I...?" he asked softly, making their eyes snap straight to his. And despite their better judgement, they nodded. 

"Yeah," they whispered just before he leaned closer hesitating for a moment before they closed the gap, brushing their lips over his softly, ignoring how they were pretty sure he was going to break them, and pull away. Instead, he leaned closer, kissing them firmly, but not trapping them, but catching their breath, the feeling of their heart picking up feeling good for once.

They wrapped their arms around his shoulders a bit tighter and he guided them closer pressed flush up against him, holding them, supporting them. It took a few moments before they both pulled away for air. Artemis's head swimming as they breathed in, their eyes opening slowly to see Andrew still holding them close. 

Andrew's eyes looked into theirs, and he smiled before leaning his head against theirs closing his eyes, and they smiled closing their own, feeling the fear inside them drifting away, even just for a little bit. Andy moved sitting down more holding them close so they were straddling his long legs.

"Do you want to move to the couch, bog man?" they whispered almost scared it'd break the moment.

"Nah. I wanna stay right here with you," he whispered and kissed their lips softly, opening his eyes slowly to look at them again after pulling away. "If you're okay with that." he smiled, sheepishly, worried that they'd pull away. That it was too much.

"Kiss me again," is all they said.


	11. Chapter Ten

Artie smiled happily now back at their cottage smiling happily, blissed out from simply making out with Andrew. It was like nothing they'd done. They loved it. 

**Artie: **So... I made out with him.

**Rema:** Are you okay? I mean that's a big difference from crying but were you ready for that?

**Artie: **It was actually... just what I needed I think. He was really sweet about it... He spent the whole time kissing me and just holding me. No wandering hands other than to support me.

**Sunshine:** Talk about a gentle man. ;)

**Beamomentssilence:** That's actually really sweet? I'm happy that you're not rushing yourself at least! Is he a good kisser?

**Artie:** He's a very good kisser.

**Sunshine:** Good to know. For reasons.

They smiled and went to soak in the bathtub sighing happily.

Their phone chimed and they looked over.

S: _How's your trip?_

Immediately, guilt stirred up. Did they know? Did their friend tell them?

Artie: _I'm good. It's going really well!_

A small chant was forming in the back of their head, telling them to say that Artie had moved on. That they had someone new to love. But they didn't.

S: _Did you see the picture going around with Hozier and some girl? Apparently he's got a girlfriend!_

Artie's stomach twisted.

Artie: _Yeah I saw it._

Their mind was screaming send the selfie. But they resisted. S had moved on. Artie could too. There was no need to be petty.

S: _Well I'm gonna go to work. Have a good day. Maybe we can work on the book tonight? We've been trying to reach you about it. Then again you're on vacation._

Artie: _Maybe. I'm getting my inspiration back at least. I should be in good shape to write soon. _

The three of them had been working on writing a book for well over a year. Lately, their inspiration for working on it had died out. Coming to Ireland was a way to make it come back to life. And thanks to Andrew and the landscape... it was very much working. 

In the warm water they closed their eyes, letting themself relax more as they hummed.

S: _We miss you. Don't forget to let us both know you're okay._

Artie: _I'll try to remember. Let's just hope I don't get lost in Ireland. I may never want to come back._

Too bad they already didn't want to go back. What they wanted was to stay with Andrew. 

But they knew better than to do that. In a little over a week they had to return to Nebraska. They had to. They had family... work... and friends.

They set their phone aside and closed their eyes, wishing just to freeze time a little bit. To spend more time with Andrew. Andrew who would probably never text them again in a little over two weeks. Andrew with the voice of an angel. Andrew who could kiss away all the thoughts and worries.

They opened their eyes staring up at the ceiling, realizing how utterly screwed they were. They were in love with Andrew. And this time it wasn't someone else breaking their heart... it was themself.

And they didn't care. They wanted to enjoy it while they could. And suddenly... they were okay with that.

Artie smiled softly before getting out of the warm water and made some tea, sipping on it casually, as they wrapped up in a fluffy towel, looking out the window at the private landscape, not feeling like they had to hide for once. 

As they let themself, they thought about the possibility of getting their own place. Not too big. Just enough for them and maybe someone else. It was possible with their job, and they hummed softly, smiling as they thought of it. It was better than living with their dad. They wouldn't have to own the place. Just rent it. 

They smiled and set their mug in the kitchen sink before going to put on sweat pants. They wanted to go on a run finally, feeling like they had slacked off for too long. They didn't want to get back to work in a little over a week and be useless.

-_-_-_-

That night they had ordered a salad from doordash and got comfy in a chair leaning back listening to some music as they ate. Their phone buzzed softly.

[Andrew]

_I finished a song. I'd like you to be the first to hear it. I know I've been hogging all your time but I think you're the best one to hear it first._

As they read they smiled.

_Andrew. I would be honored._


	12. Chapter Eleven

The next morning, Andy came over, guitar in hand. Artie opened the door and watched him, honestly wanting to wrap around him and cuddle him instead of listening to his new song.

"Well, hello, stranger." They teased softly, letting him in.

"Well I hope I'm not too much of a stranger." He murmured setting down the case to lean over and kiss their lips lightly.

They smiled sweetly and hugged him, before letting him go. "I want to hear this new song."

"As you wish!" He laughed, licking his lips watching them.

They sad down in a chair waiting for him in the den. He shuffled in getting set up. "I hope you'll like it..." he murmured.

"Andrew. I love your music." They insisted, waiting patiently trying not to get too distracted by his long fingers and his soft smile that seemed to always make them a little weak.

He shook his head before starting to play, trapping them with his lovely voice. They smiled closing their eyes as he played sucked straight into the words and melody.

It was the song he had been working on. The song he had been working on the morning they first woke up in his house. Their heart soared knowing they were there for that.

As he finished, they opened their eyes and looked at him lovingly, "Its perfect, Andy," they whispered after a moment where he looked nervously at them for approval, before breaking into a wide grin.

He set his guitar aside to run over and scooped them up into a hug, kissing them deeply and passionately as they kissed back, clinging onto him in surprise, wrapping their legs around his waist tightly.

He was much more like an excited puppy now that the song was out in the open. He nuzzled their shoulder making them gasp in surprise, but he didnt move any lower, just held them close. They smiled playing with his loose hair gently.

They smiled nuzzling his hair softly as he held them up. He sighed, relaxing with them even though he was standing. Before too long he sat down letting them just straddle his lap.

They brushed back his hair from his face, "You'll drive me insane," they whispered as they looked him over fondly.

"I hope that'd be a good thing." He teased softly his hands on their hips.

Artie sighed softly, ruffling their curls a bit, "I do too," they admitted before speaking. "But... I think... I need to tell you about why I really came here... before it goes any further."

He blinked and licked his lips before nodding. "Yeah, I think that might be best." He agreed softly.

They started to explain gently, starting from the beginning with S. How fast they had fallen for them, slowly building up to how fast they had broken for them feeling the shards of their heart starting to quake again. How they had felt nothing, that no one around them had been real. That they had wanted contact so they knew they were real... and being refused.

At that he held them closer, rocking them slightly. "Its okay now...." he whispered, "you aren't alone. I have you... right here." Andy murmured, rocking them gently just like when they had cried before.

They pulled themself together to finally tell them they lost the three people they trusted most in one day, and became homeless within the month.

"...Artemis..." he whispered, making them look up at him. Instead of pity, indifference, or anger, there was _pride _and _respect_. "You are so strong... and the fact you told me..." he whispered petting their cheek. "You're amazing and strong. You won't let it define you. I can see it." He whispered kissing their forehead firmly.

This time instead of hiding their tears, they openly wept, wrapping their arms around him tightly as he squeezed them tightly helping to fuse a few of the shards of their broken heart together.

"I'm so lucky to have met you." Andrew whispered kissing their temple as they cried softly and wiped their tears, earning him a small smile as he traced their cheekbones, looking in their stormy blue eyes.

"Thank you for telling me." He added softly, kissing their lips softly and sweetly, not wanting to let them feel like he wasn't there.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Artemis smiled and kissed Andy deeply, wrapping themself around him. 

He giggled softly running his long fingers through their hair accidentally tugging it making them gasp and moan, gripping his shoulders. "Oh ehm... sorry." he murmured taking his hand away as they looking at him. 

"I wasn't... complaining," they admitted, gasping softly and ran their fingers over one of his curls happily, smiling at him softly. 

He looked surprised momentarily before he smirked looking up at them. He was now noticing even though they had been crying, they were now smiling and looking confident. "You weren't?" he asked, licking his lip before tangling his fingers into their hair again and tugged firmly making them choke out a moan happily. "I think I enjoy that noise," he breathed before pressing his lips down their neck and shoulder, his beard scraping their skin softly, unintentionally getting himself a bit excited.

"Fuck..." they gasped softly, jaw dropping as he teased them, "Andrew- don't stop." 

His other hand tugged them closer by their hips, kissing their skin aggressively. "I didn't plan to..." he confessed, his warm breath ghosting over their pale shoulder as they worked on the buttons of their flannel, revealing their black bra beneath. They stopped halfway down, self doubt itching at them. He let go and touched their hands. "Its okay if it's too much." Andrew murmured, kissing their nose.

They blushed, "N...no. I would like to be nude I'm just..."

"Insecure?" he asked gently, not trying to interrupt them, earning a small nod. 

"Yeah..."

He smiled and cupped their cheek, pulling them into a soft kiss. "There's no rush." he murmured softly, "Just let me touch you for now if that's not too much." he whispered smiling up at them.

"Okay," Artie whispered softly, letting his hands wander over their torso that he could see kissing under their ear softly, and down their neck, making them shudder, feeling like their skin was getting lit on fire in the best way. "Oh god- Andrew-" they gasped trembling under his lips. 

They could feel him smirking against their collar bone. "What baby... tell me what you need." 

They groaned, pausing stopping themself from just telling him they wanted his hands all over. They knew that it wasn't how they would want to start a physical relationship with him, "Andrew, I want you to touch me." they said bluntly. "Just... let me touch...and be touched."

He smiled softly calming himself some in the time it took them to answer.He didn't hesitate before taking off one of his shirts leaving him in only a t-shirt and pulled them closer, "I'm guessing you're only after skin on skin." he mused softly, playing with their loose curls. 

"Yeah..." they whispered sheepishly, running their hands over his bare arms slowly, cheeks slightly pink. He let them smiling, looking up at them fondly.

After a moment, they slowly worked off the last few buttons of their flannel to peel it off leaving them in only a black shapely bra that helped accentuate their breasts. Their stomach wasn't perfectly flat but it was toned with a bit of flab over the muscle. Andrew looked them over, his forest green eyes full of approval and desire. "You're beautiful..." he breathed softly, leaning down to kiss over their collar bones and smiled going no lower and he pulled them firmly to him, before looking up at them, "Thank you, for trusting me."

They sighed softly, kissing his lips sweetly. "Thank you for giving me time," they breathed.

"Always." he murmured holding them close before pulling away, and pulled off his shirt, and not giving them enough time to look him over, he pulled them to his chest pressed close, latching onto the warmth instantly and nuzzled into his shoulder and neck groaning softly, their arms wrapping around him firmly. 

He hid his face in their shoulder, kissing their skin lightly, pushing away his own insecurities, he felt exposed, but... Artemis had just exposed their whole heart to him, and their insecurities, giving Andy the opportunity to shatter them beyond repair.

If they could trust him like that, he could trust them not to judge him too much either. After all, he wasn't a perfect man like everyone seemed to think.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A few days had passed. They had gone around sightseeing but Artie and Andy both seemed to savor the days they spent alone in either the cottage or Andrew's home.

Andy had slowly grown accustomed to working shirtless as Artie would often randomly walk over wearing only a bra and shorts to cuddle against him as he worked. He didn't mind it at all. He actually enjoyed it quite a bit. It was... different. A unique kind of intimacy that he hadn't experienced in years. Especially before he had gotten to be sexual.

They loved getting the physical touch they had craved for so long, knowing it wouldn't last. A few days after their first time cuddling, Andrew and Artie were tangled together.

Andrew wasn't completely a string bean but he was a slight form of muscular. Artie was nuzzled into his chest sighing softly as he traced their spine with his calloused fingers tenderly.

They were watching the movie on the screen, Elwood curled up in the dog bed as they (Andrew) took up most of the couch. Andrew wasn't watching the movie as he played with their curls. "You're adorable." He breathed, not even realizing he spoke outloud before they looked up at him. "Ehm..." he said hesitating trying not make it worse before his thought process was cut short by a pair of soft lips pressed to his, silencing his thoughts for the moment.

The couch shifted as they moved pressing close to him with a soft smile. They straddled his hips, and his hands wandered down ghosting over their hips before landing on their bare pale thighs.

"Andrew?" They whispered making those jade eyes look up at them lips slightly parted, memorizing every moment with them. How they moved. The look in their eyes. The look of how their bra strap had slipped off their should and they hadnt yet fixed it like they had before.

"Yes, darling?" He asked, dropping the endearing term without really noticing, tracing the edge of skin where their shorts met their thigh. It was as far as he had let himself go.

"Andy, I'm ready." They whispered leaning down ghosting their lips over his. "I'm ready for you." They clarified making his heart lurch.

"You're sure?" He asked his fingertips already inching across that line he had drawn for himself.

"I'm sure, Andrew." They whispered kissing his lips more firmly. With that his hands crossed that boundary completely. It was lovely, teasing at the bend where there should have been more to cross. Should have being the key phrase.

He groaned pulling them closer kissing them deeply as his othe hand reached up working to remove their bra, which happened easily, letting their soft mounds free as his hand helped them throw the bra into a corner of the room.

They cupped his face with one hand, their fingers gliding down his chest slowly, coming to a stop over his heart feeling it pounding against their palm. He watched their eyes close as the smallest smile blossomed across their face.

With Artemis, he had noticed, everything meant a lot to them. Small moments, little things like how the flowers looked, how the birds sounded. And now his heartbeat. He would never forget that, the smile as they felt his heartbeat.

In this moment, reality decided to crash upon him. They were going to break him worse than anyone else had before. And he didn't mind. Because he wasn't going to let this go without a fighting chance.

He could tell this connection... it would be worth fighting for. And, by god, he would fight for it.

They opened their eyes realizing he had stopped moving, only to be pulled down into a soft kiss, as his hands started moving again. Slowly tugging them close as he stood up, holding them easily heading to his bedroom, slowly kissing down their neck, knowing exactly where he was going and when to duck.

Moments later he laid Artie back on the bed, marking down their neck, making them gasp and squirm lightly, g_iggling _at the feeling of his scruff against their soft and tender skin.

He wasn't rushing. He was taking a note from his time with Artemis. Make the most of it, something he had forgotten to do in his own busy life.

He kissed down memorizing each curve and freckle, smiling at the moans he pulled from them as he kissed over their breasts teasing their nipples sweetly, one of his hands, the one not supporting his bodyweight dragged lightly over their other breast massaging it and lovingly teasing them.

Their fingers tangled in his locks gasping, seeming to play with them. But he couldn't help but wonder what noises he could pull from them as he continued, "You're breathtaking." He whispered.

They moaned a small protest to the compliment before silencing themself as he kissed down their tummy, and kissed along the edge of their shorts, looking up at them he asked again.

"Are you still okay with this?" He asked softly.

"I am, Andy." They assured, petting one of his curls fondly.

He gave them a grin before delicately and smoothly sliding their shorts down over their legs, petting them as he did, enjoying the light fuzz from where they had missed shaving.

He kissed their left thigh before rubbing his large hands over their thighs _gripping_ them before burying his face into the wet warmth that was hiding between them. They weren't perfectly clean shaven but it was neat, allowing his tongue and mouth to make them moan his name in surprise before silencing themself and trembled as his tongue toyed with their enlarged clit.

One of his hands splayed flat on their stomach to hold them still as they whimpered lightly tugging his hair, making him growl against their folds looking up to see them muffling themself. He wanted to hear them. Break them out of that silence, suddenly and doubled his effort before they screamed happily, shouting his name as they came on his tongue and lips which he quickly cleaned with his tongue eyes not moving from then as they went to his bedside table.

"You're still doing good?" He asked, his voice a bit huskier than normal. They nodded trying to catch their breath noticing the sizeable tent in his sweats as he pulled out a box of unopened condoms. He smiled and looked at them, "want to keep going or..." he drifted.

"Andrew. Please." They said. "I'm ready and I want you." They murmured. He smiled and opened the box slipping the condom out before slipping off his sweats letting them fall as he walked over giving them a chance to look over him looking breathless. He was amazing in his own way and his length... was bigger than what Artie had ever expected to see in their lifetime.

He slipped on the condom, watching them as he slowly got on the bed between their legs.

Instead of staying laying down they sat up and pinned him down on the mattress. "Let me?" They asked softly. All he could do was nod, his own eyes fluttering shut and jaw dropping as their warmth wrapped around him. Their heat completely encompasing him inch by inch as they sank down, before riding back up, riding his cock slowly, achingly, but determined.

He guided them gently and gently held their hands, helping them support themself as their soft lips parted with a whimpering happy sigh. His heart ached with pleasure as they moved. It was not at all what he expected but, lord, it was far better than he dreamed of.

They picked up speed but slowly he slipped further feeling their walls flutter helplessly against his stiff length that he rocked into them as they set the pace. "There we go." He whispered encouragingly as they smiled at him arching their back as they found their gspot.

He smiled aiming for and helping them along. "Good..." he breathed, more to himself as they clenched and their thighs trembled. Noticing their exhaustion he moved and pinned them careful not to change the angle as he took over.

They moaned softly. "Faster." They asked gently gasping as he loomed over them and he obliged rocking and thrusting faster. He wrapped their legs around his waist leaning down to kiss them deeply as his own orgasm built as no doubt theirs did too.

Time both seemed to stop and speed up as they got closer slowly building to their mutual release and they both cried out burying themselves in each other as they were lost to bliss.

After a few minutes spent coming back to earth after riding out their orgasms, Andrew laid down, wrapping his arms around them, pulling their face to his chest. They gasped out eyes watering as they pressed to his chest hiding against him with their palm pressed to his heartbeat, letting them know he was there. He was real.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Andrew was tangled happily around Artie, they were both awake the morning after, having slept, made love and slept again all through the night. Sometimes it had been rough but most of the time it has just been two bodies connecting best they could, burying themselves together and under bedsheets.

Artie sighed happily as the sun finally rose more coming through the window angrily as Elwood finally stood outside the door whining to be let out.

"I'll be right back," he assured going to take the dog out and feed him, leaving Artie alone in the comfortable bed and their thoughts.

To say they were happy was an understatement. They felt satisfied and full of happiness, the lonely feeling in their mind was gone and not just because of sex but because of being allowed to feel and be met with the same amount of want and need.

They rolled over nuzzling into his pillow enjoying the smell of him lingering everywhere in this house. His home.

They had decided to wait to tell the group about it until they were away from Andrew and back home in America. They didn't want it to be the only focus. Some of the other members of the group were dealing with their own struggles, they could wait.

They slowly got up, unashamed of their nudity as they walked towards the livingroom to get their clothes back to wear. They were unsure if Andy had planned for anyone to come over but they heard Andrew talking.

"-I've never been more sure of anything. Alex, they're amazing. They remind me of what its like to be human. To be in the moment."

Artie stopped and listened waiting for another voice. 

"I know, but I'm really happy with them in my life. I know they're a fan but they didn't just jump in bed with me." Andrew said, "I'd like for you to get to meet them someday."

Artemis blushed and walked out quickly to pull on their panties and jeans, tugging their shirt on before trying to find their bra. 

He smiled watching them, "Artie, would you like to meet Alex?"

They paused before nodding slowly. "S... sure." they answered stumbling over their words, ruffling their locks. "But... maybe... maybe when I'm ready. I would love to-"

Reaching out, Andy gently held their hand, "Artie. There's no rush. Whenever you think you're ready." He gave them a smile reassuring them.

Artie let out a slow soft breath relaxing. "Thank you."

He smiled petting their cheek, "I don't want to rush anything whatsoever, Artemis. All of this is on your terms." He whispered his green eyes looking them over.

They let out a breath of relief, the reminder filling them with a sense of comfort. "Thank you..." they breathed leaning into his hand, closing their storm cloud blue eyes.

-_-_-_-

Time seemed to fly by far too fast, and before long the two weeks was up. Artie had packed up all their things and stayed over at Andrew's for the last night. He was holding onto them tightly, as if it could keep them from leaving, his nose buried in their soft hair.

They had met Alex, and they had gotten along after a few tries. A lot of it had to do with Artie being unsure of what to expect. But now they seemed to be on good terms even if Artie would never see them again except for a meet n greet.

They sighed, burried in Andy's arms lovingly. "I wish you didn't have to leave." he breathed gently, barely audible over the sound of the ceiling fan.

"Me too... but I have responsibilities," they said, reminding themself more than him. He didn't say a word to convince them to stay, which was both a blessing and a curse, making them wonder if it was only a fling.

"I'll visit you."

It was sudden and sharp, making their blue eyes open and look up at him. "...you will?"

"Whenever I can... I will. Plus... then you'll have to teach me to ride."

The laugh that left their lips was loud and joyful, but sudden and abrupt making Andrew jump in surprise, eyes wide before he joined in with a small laugh of his own. "What? What's so funny?"

"Andrew... you... are so wonderfully unexpected." They breathed happily closing their eyes, cuddling into his side.

He smiled at them kissing their head fondly. "So are you." He whispered tenderly, _And I'm not ready to let you go quite yet._


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Andrew was up early in the morning with Artemis who was almost ready to open their bags and get some jeans out looking at the low temperature outside. They brushed their hair back sighing when he stopped them. "Just come back to bed for a few more minutes. You can take a pair of my sweats and a T-shirt and flannel..." he urged reaching for them almost childishly. 

They couldn't help it, only moving to squirm closer up against him nuzzling his neck with a soft hum. "I really don't want to go." they breathed, making a soft low rumble come from Andrew.

"Then don't. Stay with me..." he whispered, with a small smile.

"Andrew... I would but I need to work..." they sighed softly.

He sighed dramatically, "But I'll miss you!" he teased, giving them a wink. "What will I do without you near me?"

"You'll just have to write songs to tell me how much you miss me," Artie answered just as playfully, earning little kisses and small chuckles from the lanky man holding them. 

"Would you mind if I drove you to the airport?" he asked softly, brushing a lock of auburn hair out of their face. "Just so I get some more time with you... please." They leaned into his hand nodding sweetly.

"Okay. Just this once," they whispered back looking up at him softly. "Just this once I'll let you drive me to the airport. _Because I'm not ready to say goodbye yet._

He was true to his word, giving them a pair of sweatpants, a T-shirt and a flannel to wear, despite how huge they were on their small frame. Sooner than they wanted they were in the car with him, both of them yawning as they melted into each other before getting coffee before heading to the city to get to the airport. The ride was somber but still full of laughter, giggles, and endearments.

-_-_-_-

Both of them stared at the airport sadly, Andrew's hand moving over to wrap around Artie's tenderly. "Love..." he whispered, "I'll message you as often as I can... and I'll come to see you. I promise." They looked up at him, sighing softly.

They smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek sweetly. "Don't blame me for not holding my breath, Andrew," Artie whispered softly, nuzzling him gently, "If I can I'll buy a ticket to your concert next time you come around." They offered gently before Andrew leaned his forehead to theirs. 

"I'll have a ticket waiting for you."

Artie smiled at him before slipping out of the car. Moments later, Andrew followed taking their bags out of the trunk. "At least let me pay for your bags. You got a lot of shit because of me." he laughed softly.

Rolling their eyes they shrugged, "Fine." But there was a small smile on their lips, as they took one of their bags to head inside. As soon as the bags were paid for and taken away, and they stood cradling their carry on, it all hit them at once. The heartbreak blooming in their chest. _He will forget _was the first thought that came to mind. _I don't want this to end _was the next, followed soon after by tears welling up in their eyes.

Andy wrapped around them quickly, kissing their head gently. "Hey... hey... It'll be okay," he vowed softly, his own forest green eyes watering as he kissed their head gently as they wrapped their arms tightly around him, crying into his chest quietly. "I _swear _I will visit," he breathed, holding them just a bit tighter. "You're far too important for me not to."

"Andrew... you're a fucking sap... And I'm gonna miss you too," they sobbed feeling his lips press against their head again a few more times before he started humming to them. "I'm just not ready to leave..."

"And I'm not ready for you to leave..." he confessed just as softly. "I'll be seeing you before you know it... I may be shit at responding to texts... but... I'll try for you."

They nodded stepping back after one final squeeze, wiping their eyes, looking up at him. "I love you..." they whispered to him. 

There was no hesitation as he leaned down kissing them firmly, before whispering, "I love you too. Now hurry or you're going to miss your plane. I will be seeing you soon." he promised.

They paused, looking up at him before nodding and hugged their bag close heading towards the checkpoint with a sigh.

Andrew watched them go sighing sadly, hating having to watch them leave when it was the last thing in the world he wanted to see. But he didn't want to look away too soon and waste a precious moment of time looking after them.

Before too long they were on the plane as it took off back to the US. They looked out the window sadly, their heart breaking and crumbling, not even glancing at their phone. They were playing music. Andrew's voice coming off clearly into their ears through their headphones. It was a small comfort but at least this time... their heart had broken of their own choice.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Andrew watched as the plane took off, carrying Artemis away from him, away from Ireland. Already missing them he sighed and pulled out his phone, sending a text to them.

_Hope you land safe, love, get some sleep once you're home. You'll need it. _

-_-_-_-

Once they finally landed they looked at their phone seeing a message from Andrew only able to smile. They were exhausted, he was right. They did need sleep. They knew it. But...

_I love you. I miss you already, Andrew. I'll dream of you._

It was simple but endearing. As they got off the plane to get their bags, they heard a little chime from their phone followed by several more that they ignored heading out the door with their many bags now and sighed seeing their dad who helped get everything into the back of his truck.

Artie almost fell asleep in the car, eyes heavy as they curled up tighter smiling at the smell of Andrew still lingering on the clothes. Maybe it'd be a good idea to start buying the cologne he always wore. Sleeping alone at night was going to be hard, that they already knew. Before they knew it they were home, ruffling their hair and hauling their suitcases inside and up the stairs. 

Without hesitation, they fell into their pillows and mattress breathing in the familiar smell of the house they grew up in, ignoring their phone that was still going crazy.

-_-_-_-

They didn't know how long they slept, but they woke up starved, stumbling downstairs to forage for food with a groan.

It didn't take too long to get food and back up to their room where they checked their phone, at last, almost choking in shock and laughter seeing everyone asking how the trip was smiling to themself happy it hadn't blown up in their face.

Finally, they sat back, smiling as they hummed.

**Artie:** Guess what.

**Sunshine:** You climbed the tree?

**Beamomentssilence:** YOU CLIMBED THE TREE? Was he good? How big? 

**Artie:** 1\. I climbed the tree. 2. He was good and gentle and he's bigger than the guys where i'm from.

**Beamomentssilence:** Sooooo are you two gonna see each other again?

Hesitating, they ran a hand through their hair thinking about it. He was going to try to keep in contact... he was going to make a point to visit them when he could.

**Artie:** I think so? But... I'm not going to hold my breath. It's not like I'm a high priority. I have decided after this I'm getting my own place closer to the farm and a horse. Ireland was a good trip, not just for Andrew but for me to get my mind together and make some life choices.

**Sunshine:** I'm proud of you. You deserve it, I'm glad you got what you needed from the trip.

**Rema: **So am I. Just remember to look for a place in your budget.

Artie smiled at the reminder, talking with them a bit about everything smiling softly, stifling yawns.

-_-_-_-

Andrew had been surprisingly good about talking to Artie at least once a day. Even just pictures of him and Elwood. It always made them smile especially at work when they were working with horses and training them. It hadn't taken long to find a small one-bedroom that was just what they were looking for and a small horse to ride and start doing things with. Often instead of asking for rides to work anymore they just rode their horse, thankful that the horse was energetic and the ride to work wasn't too long from their small farmhouse.

Their horse was a welsh pony mixed with a morgan, a dark red color. He was friendly and sweet. Honestly, he was turning into their best friend other than their beagle who was more than happy just to sleep in the house all day.

Today was no different as they guided horses around, getting ready for riding lessons. They frowned seeing a familiar car pull up and their stomach clenched seeing their ex fiance walking towards them. They walked away, putting the horses out to run, and looked at S. "Can I help you?" they asked in an oddly even tone.

"We'd like you to move in with us-"

"No." Artie said without hesitation taking off their gloves as they headed to the barn, cracking their neck, "Absolutely not."

"Wh...why not?" they asked.

"I have a horse, and I also have my own place that I really love." they answered, "If you talked to me you would have known better than to ask." they said evenly as they hummed, petting some of the horses. They weren't going to stand still. If they did, they'd think. They'd start wondering about what ifs.

"Well it's not like you answer with much-"

Artie turned to talk when their phone started going off and they pulled it out to see Andrew's face on the screen. "Sorry I have to take this-"

They walked away smiling softly, "Hey."

"Hello, darling," he replied in that sweet voice that he had when he was sleepy. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No. Not at all." they assured happily. "Just getting ready for a riding lesson. Why? What's up?"

They could hear the smile in his laugh as he spoke, "Well... I'm gonna be touring again soon... I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date when we drive through? Maybe... I can get us a day just for us and you can show me around."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Artie was silent- in shock- before answering. "Andrew... I would adore that." 

Behind them S shuffled pursing their lips eavesdropping. They could just tell, "Just let me know when so I can get the day off- and think of some things to do. I doubt you just want to hang out at the barn and in my house all day." They knew he would do anything with them. He proved that in Ireland. But it was their chance to show him around and they didn't want to miss the chance.

"Love, we could lay in bed naked all day and I would be happy. We could be sweaty dirty and exhausted in the barn and I'd still be happy." He laughed, his voice lifting their heart.

"But I want to show you around! Take you to my favorite spots! I want to spend time with you outside of the bedroom." 

"Then you wouldnt mind maybe making it official? That you're the one I want? The one I write about late at night when you're the only thought that haunts my mind?" He teased his voice deep and playful. "Because i wouldn't mind."

Artemis was blindsided by his way with words. Even in the spur of the moment. "...I wouldn't mind a bit... but wait til you see me all gross after working in the barn all day until you make your choice."

Andrew's laugh filled their ear and they couldnt help the blush and smile that covered their face. "If that's what you want, love, I will wait."

They had been about to add more when a car pulled up- their student. "I love you. Can I call later? My lesson just came up."

"You can call me whenever you want." He vowed and smiled, "I'll see you soon, love."

"Love you, Andy." Artie whispered before ending the call fondly.

"So thats another reason you dont wanna move in?" S asked. "Who is he?"

Artie blinked a few times before slipping their phone into their pocket. "I don't think that's any of your business. Now if you want to talk more you'll have to wait. I have a riding lesson to teach." They hummed walking away.

-_-_-_- 

By the time Artie had finished their lesson and cleaned off the horses, putting them away, S was still waiting and lurking around the barn petting the minis.

"Watch out he bites." They warned as they walked over dusting off uselessly.

S pulled their hand back sharply at that news. "So... you got a new partner?" They pressed.

"Yeah." They answered vaguely, tucking their hands into their pockets with a smile. "He's a sweet guy."

"You're not gonna put everything on him are you?" S asked.

"Nope. That was him calling to say he's visiting soon. Everything I've done is on my own, S. Ive built myself back up and honestly I wasn't expecting him to keep in touch with me after I left Ireland but he did." Artie hummed. They didn't deny they had put alot on S. But they weren't completely without blame either. 

Artie had tried to find boundaries but nothing was set up. So stepping over boundaries had happened not that Artemis had known even when they asked.

But still as it was, they were not partners.

And honestly... Artemis was grateful.

Grateful they were not with S and stuck being sad. 

Grateful they had the opportunity to do what they needed.

Grateful they had gotten the chance to go to Ireland.

...And grateful that they had also met Andrew.

If they had still been with S... they wouldnt have grown and left. Changed.

And they were grateful for the heartbreak.

"You met him in Ireland?" There was a judgemental tone in their voice their jungle green eyes focusing on Artie.

They looked back and realized, they didnt think they were the prettiest eyes in the world anymore. They weren't as beautiful as Andrew's when he laughed or when he was focused as he wrote. They couldn't keep the smile from their lips. 

"I did!"

"...why didn't you tell us?" S asked scowling.

Artemis smiled wider, "Because my life is my own and I dont have to share things if I dont want to."

The answer seemed to knock S back for a moment, but they softened. "Yeah... that's fair. I hope he makes you happy."

"I don't need him to be happy... but he makes it easier."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Over the next week things turned into a flurry of activities. Andrew was having a hard time keeping in touch but that was understandable. He was going on tour! Releasing new music, performing in Europe at a few locations- it was amazing. They hadn't quite gotten to talk about when he would be visiting. 

Honestly Artie had missed him calling them when they were heading to work. But by now they had assumed he was in interviews during the two week long break between the Europe tour and the US tour. It made sense. He had released some new wonderful music filling all of his fans with buzzed excitement. Of course Artie listened to some of the interviews on their way to work stomach flipping whenever the interviewer mentioned his love life and all he would answer with was he couldn't tell yet.

-_-_-_-

Artie was mucking out on one of the bigger horses. A senior named Riley. He had become their favorite to interact with. He was a playful one with a sweet disposition, often ending by laying his head on their shoulder. Allowing himself to be pet and loved on before Artemis had to move on.

Artemis had been listening to music as they worked and had been in the zone before they noticed Sam standing by their barrel. 

Sam grinned. "Clover, that boy you like to listen to is here." Sam commented, "so finish up this stall. I got the rest of the barn. Dont worry about it." She winked jerking her head some so they could see the tall lanky figure of Andrew petting one of the horses. Dressed down in a t shirt and a light jacket, Andrew was there. Petting one of the horses.

"Andrew!" She gasped as he looked over with a grin.

"I came early." He answered, and moved closer petting Riley as Artie quickly cleaned up the stall.

"Let me finish quick-! Why didnt you tell me?" They gasped running past him with the full wheelbarrow and up the ramp dumping it in the bin, bouncing off the ramp with ease.

"Well I wanted to surprise you." He said trying not to be too stunned watching his lover work. It was beautiful seeing how strong they were. They were toned now with a bit of a stomach and toned arms. Their legs under the denim were far better toned and that was clear as they leapt about filling the wheelbarrow with shavings and leapt down to dump them in the stall.

They pushed the wheelbarrow out quickly and pet the horse who looked more confused than anything but accepted the attention. "Now you be a good boy." They whispered before locking the stall.

It had all taken less than five minutes.

They looked up at Andrew, taking off their gloves they were dirty and their long undercut had reached their shoulders now. Those bright grey blue eyes looked up at him adoringly.

He was in awe. This beautiful person... who had been hurt so much.. had used their heart break to betterthemselves and take a chance to move forward. And here they were now. Face to face again. He couldn't help it he wrapped them in a tight loving hug. He didnt care if he stank later. He wore these for a reason. 

"I missed you." He murmured as they hugged him back just as tight. 

"I missed you too." They breathed, melting into him more before pulling away, "Shit fuck- I'm a mess I'm sorry!"

"Its fine." He assured pulling them back with a grin. "I don't care a bit."

Artie was soon leading Andrew back while riding their horse happily. The spirited horse moving eagerly and happily trotting and cantering along as Andrew drove his car.

By the time they arrived at the farmhouse Artie was more than ready to strip down and shower up. 

They got the horse cleaned off and everything put away as Andrew waited before turning the horse loose in her pasture.

Coming back, Andrew got out and followed them into the house as they took a deep breath. It wasn't a fancy place and the decor was a bit dark, but comfortable.

The entertainment center was blue and silver, and the couch was teal- and nothing seemed to match but... it felt like a home. 

"I love it." Andrew said, snorting as the head of a beagle popped up tail wagging looking up at him. "Well hello!"

"Her name is Dixie. I'm gonna go shower. Make yourself at home." Artie hummed already instinctively stripping so they wouldnt drag muck through the house. "Shoes off at the door." they added quickly as he went to step towards the dog.

That was when he looked over and blinked staring for a moment as they threw their work clothes directly into the washer. "You're more beautiful than I remembered."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

They both stood staring back at each other blinking before Artie snorted. "Andy... I'm dirty and stink like horse shit. I am not pretty right now." They insisted stripping down the rest of the way standing in nothing but panties. "

"You don't see what I see," he whispered immediately, staring at them with nothing but soft tender affection and love. 

Confused they looked at him, tilting their head a bit in surprise. He was quiet before he took off his shoes and smiled softly at them.

He leaned down closer cupping their cheek as he pressed his forehead to theirs. "I love you. And I'm not afraid to say it." Andrew whispered fondly, tracing their cheek softly.

"I love you too." They whispered back, hugging him not minding as his hands wandered lovingly. 

"Do you want to clean up on your own or would you mind if I joined you?" He asked softly, making them smile. 

"Tomorrow you can help me clean up." They laughed and pried themself away walking to the bathroom teasingly making the singer watch after them with a smile.

-_-_-_-

After their shower, Artie was curled up against Andrew, his arms looped around their frame, his nose buried in their hair phone in hand. "Do you mind if I take a picture?" 

They raised a brow. "Go for it," they murmured cuddling backwards into him more, as he snapped the picture, his eyes glimmering as much as their own.

He smiled at the image, as Artie played with his hands. "My darling." He breathed happily kissing their hair. "I would like to meet your family before we announce it... if you're okay with it." 

They hesitated, "I wouldn't mind you meeting my mother. My father... I would rather you not meet him."

He nodded slowly. "Don't get along with him?"

"He just... says things that aren't appropriate and its just alot of secondhand embarrassment for me." They sighed softly, ruffling their own hair. 

He kissed their cheek. "Its okay. I understand." He whispered softly. 

They nodded and rolled overwrapping their arms around his middle with a smile. "But I want you all to myself for now." They murmured, making his soft laugh fill their ears. 

"You will have me all to yourself for a few days at the very least for now." He breathed softly eyes closing as he pulled them closer hands touching them softly. His touches were never wanting... more reassuring and gentle. Sweet and tender, with loving and tender brushes of adoration and appreciation. No hidden sexual desires, just the want and need to be close after so long apart.

It was strange how comfortable Artie felt, even months apart, they were happy to be held almost completely nude in his arms. At least that was until there was the noise of the door opening and heavy stomps. Artie knew those steps anywhere.

"Clover! Who owns the car parked im n my spot?" The voice called. And older voice. Their dad.

"Dad! You can't just come over and into my place!" Artie snapped flinching at their dead name making Andrew hold them closer and covered them with a protective noise rumbling from in his chest. It was easy to tell he wasn't immeidately impressed with their father at all.

"You didn't answer my question, who's this?" Their dad asked making himself at home tracking mud into their home.

Artemis was upset and shaking now.

"I'm Artemis's boyfriend, Andrew, and I don't think they want you here right now-"

"Why are you guys going to bone-?"

"Dad get the hell out you didn't even fucking knock get out!" Artie snapped.

The man turned his attention to Artie, "Don't you dare snap at me like that-"

"This is my house. Get out." Artie said defensively. "I don't even know why you're here- you ruined my clean floor- get out. Right. Now."

It took more urging but he left. As soon as the door slammed shut Artie shuddered closing their eyes starting to cry. Andrew pulled them closer. "So I understand... why you didn't want me to meet him." He joked lightly.

That made a small sob leave their lips before he shushed them and pulled them closer. "It's okay-" he promised.


End file.
